The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to workload projection methods that IHSs employ.
Customers, designers and other entities may desire to know how their software applications, or workloads, will perform on future IHSs before actual fabrication of the future IHSs. Benchmark programs provide one way to assist in the prediction of the performance of a workload of a future IHS. However, aggregated performance over many benchmarks may result in errors in performance projections for individual software applications on a future IHS. An IHS may operate as an electronic design test system to develop workload performance projections for new processors and other new devices in future IHSs.